European Patent Application 150 586 discloses 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or -sulfinyl) benzimidazoles which can be substituted in the pyridine moiety of the molecule in the 4-position, inter alia, by alkylthio or arylthio radicals. A long-lasting inhibition of gastric acid secretion is indicated for the compounds described. - International Patent Application WO089/038-30 describes that the same, and other structurally similar compounds should be suitable for the treatment of osteoporosis. - International Patent Application WO92/12976 describes specifically substituted 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or -sulfinyl)-benzimidazoles which should be active against Helicobacter bacteria and for which it is furthermore disclosed that they should be suitable for the prevention and treatment of a whole series of disorders of the stomach. International Patent Application WO93/24480 describes other specifically substituted 2-(pyridylmethylthio- or -sulfinyl) -benzimidazoles which should be active against Helicobacter bacteria.